Love and it's wondrous works
by Adorable Reader
Summary: Have you ever wondered how someone could change completely for the person they love? Or how they're willing to sacrifice anything just to keep them safe or happy? Or how they are willing to go against all odds just to be with them? Well...that's what love do to people. Features many couple. First story. Any types of reviews accepted. 2 Vocaloid couples added, not a big cross over


Information about appearance is from the Wikipedia, the plot for each couple is originally mine, if anyone find another story with the same kind of plot or something, I have only one excuse for that, and that is "_**Great Minds Think Alike**_"

_**To who-so-ever it may concern and waste their precious time to read this amateur story, that's not even good. If there is a plot here that you like and wanted to elongate it, then I have no objection. Although I don't think anyone would like this**_. I am bad at writing long chapters so, cutting it short like this is the best way to keep my ideas from being forgotten, each paragraph is a new couple.

I also added two Vocaloid couple, because I picture them while I was writing it, hoped no one minds. Those who don't know Vocaloid should totally look it up. Not a big cross-over

Last but not least, this is my first story, well, the first story that I finished writing anyway. All types or reviews are welcomed. Especially criticism, cause I'm hoping they would help me get better.

In the corner of a noisy class, a blond girl with brown eyes could be seen watching or for better terms observing her fellow class-mates. While watching them, one thing ran through her mind, the thing tried but could never fully understand the way it works, the thing called 'Love'. Love, an emotion so strong that it could change the entire personality of a person, an emotion which makes a person stronger and weaker at the same time, turning people that were once cruel and cold into loving and sweet. Love also has it's dark side where on is consumed by jealousy and turned heartless from the death of a love one, this she knew because of her father's behavior after the death of her mother, but all is well between them, now that she confronted her father about her feelings.

No longer dwelling on that, she scanned the class and spotted her best friend talking to her boyfriend. She used to be quiet all the time, never talk much but now, she's talking like there's no tomorrow. As for her boyfriend…well, let's just say, one glance at him would make you want to run for your life. He had many piercings on him, with spiky black hair and red eyes. He was a former delinquent and not to mention a bully, but who knew that this bad boy would fall for the short and timid bookworm of the class. Of course he would tease and bully her to this day, but if any guy, even one of his closest friends, tries to make a move on her, well, let's say the last guy who flirted with her spent two whole months in the hospital. He was possessive, yes, everyone could see that but at the same time no one would miss the loving gaze he gave her when she's not looking.

Across from them, along with her boyfriend, sat the feared and dangerous scarlet beauty. Go against her and be ready to face hell, being strict and placid, she is feared by everyone in the school, except one person of course and when she's with this person, she would be blushing the shade of her hair and stammering every sentence, and it was cute. She was a great friend for the girls but a demon for the boys. Her boyfriend was the leader of a gang, committing crimes here and there, but due to him being a minor, he never got to taste prison. Unfortunately, due to some accident, he lost all his memories and was in a coma and when he woke up, the only thing he could remembered was the name of his current lover, the girl who holds his heart.

Then there was a living prove to the statement 'opposites attract' and we're not talking about magnets or ions. Cause there, in the middle of the class sat the sweet as an angel, the idol of the class with her 'pet' as everyone says, the evil as a devil, rebel of the class, or should I say ex-rebel. There meeting was purely by accident, really. Being a rebel, he was running away from home and was heading towards the train station, when he accidently bumped on her, literally. She was just moving to the town and was looking at a map to the direction of her new apartment, when suddenly a huge blond guy bumped on her, letting most of her bag and luggage that she was carrying, fell. He was about to brush her odd, but when his eyes landed on her something inside of him stirred and he found himself unconsciously helping her move in, That evening, without running away like he planned, he went back home grinning like a fool. Saying his family were worried was an understatement, case this was their son, the rebel. They expect him to be gone for a few months and come back home, grumpy like always, but no, he had gone home the very same day he 'left' with a huge grin and a happy aura that surrounded him. She had attended the same school as him and they soon became best friends. There were no secrets between them at all, that was what he thought until the rumors about her past were spread by jealous girls. And when he found out that they were true, he was hurt and mad, hurt because she kept this a secret and mad because he thought that she doesn't trust him. He rarely talked to her and he was suffering because he loved her. This continued on until a fight near the girls restroom made him running there, and what he saw shocked him, standing tall among a bunch of unconscious girls was the girl he loved with tears streaming down her face. To see her crying broke his heart, so he dashed towards her and hugged her. She confessed about her past, how she used to be a delinquent, but had decided to start over after the death of her younger sister. He hugged her tighter, telling that they finally have something in common. That was the day he confessed his feelings for her and she accepted. After they started dating, changes could be seen in him, he became more respectful and nicer to others, and the ever present frown was replaced by an ever present smile. Often people wondered why he was called her 'pet', let's just say her wish was his command. Now, if someone said that he used to be a rebel, none would have believed it, he really was touched by an angel.

If you turn your head to the opposite corner from where the blond sat, you could see a woman wearing a green version of the school uniform with long wavy brown hair bickering with a tall muscular man. The girl was a beauty, but she was also a narcissist, saying that she was the queen of beauty, which earned her annoyed glances everywhere, while the guy was like a beast, spouting how manly and unmanly things are. Now, everyone around them could see that they madly in love with each other, but the two were just too caught up in their own world to admit their feelings. If they ever were to get together, they are sure to make a weird but cute couple; they were like beauty and the beast, only with a twist.

In the middle seat at the back row, sat a guy without the school's necktie, he would never be seen wearing the complete uniform of the school, he would either be without his necktie or shoes or both, he was also seen without his pants and shirt once, he claimed that he strips without realizing. He was a pretty cool guy, always calm about everything; he was smart and an idiot at the same time. He loved picking fights with is best friend/enemy. But after the death of his mother, he temporarily lost his spark, but note the 'temporarily'. The girl that sat next to him at class, his personal stalker, was the one who gave him back the spark he lost the same time he saved her with his words of encouragement from drowning herself in depression. She would always tell him that she loved him, and that love was strong enough to save him from the quilt that was eating him up, for he had blamed himself on his mother's death. He had a hard time accepting her love for him, but the moment a potential rival appeared, he exclaimed that he hated pretending to be annoyed while he was happy when her presence was near him, that he always loved her the moment he saw her but was too scared to admit it, at that she ran to him and hugged him. After that 'embarrassing' day, as he put it, they got together, and to this day he would still mumble how lucky he was to have met her, but never for others to hear cause there would be too much of teasing he couldn't have ever handled, but if she wanted to hear those words he would happily tell her, just to make her happy.

Shifting her eyes towards the window, our blond protagonist smiled as she watch a girl around 12 with long blue hair tied up into high pigtails being chased by a boy around her age with dark purple hair. The kids were close friends of the blonde so she knew them quite well, the small girl was cute and adorable but shy and easily embarrassed, but those were what the boy loved about her. She might be clumsy and often trips on, well…..air, but he admits that those just make her more adorable. Then suddenly, one day, the girl decided to visit her mother who hated every other human species except her own daughter. The boy kept a smiling face when she saw her off, but that smile disappeared the moment she was out of sight, she was gone for seven days and no one ever saw him smile for those seven days. His father was worried about him, all his _male_ friends thought that it was stupid and emotional, but all the girls that had ever known him thought that it was sweet. Then when she came back, he immediately hugged her the moment he saw her and that's how his smile came back. Although they're young, they have a promising future together.

The school bell rang indicating the time for lunch, she (our protagonist), along with her friends, went towards the cafeteria. Everyone could sense the sad aura coming from the blond girl they're walking with. But who wouldn't be sad when the person they wanted to see the most is on a club meeting during break and having lunch with his team. Once they got their food, they sat at an empty table beside the window. The blonde then glance at the table beside them which consist of a group of four, (these are from Vocaloid, if you don't want to read them then I suggest you skip this paragraph and the next two) a guy with blue hair and a long blue scarf, a girl with long teal hair tied up into pigtails, there was also two blonds, a girl with short hair with a huge ribbon on top with four clips to hold her bangs and a boy who tied his hair up into a ponytail. They were chatting happily. Our blond protagonist knew them; they just transferred a few months ago. Apparently, they were a group of singers called Vocaloid, they were cheerful, carefree and sometimes so idiotic things, but those traits made them fit right in, with their school being known for daily friendly brawls and where flying tables and chairs are a normal everyday thing, it's a wonder how nobody ever got injured….well, badly injured.

Anyway, back to the group, they also had romance flying in the air around them. The blue haired guy was known to be a glutton, especially when it comes to ice-cream and never share it. But that all changed when he met her, she was beautiful and elegant and had a bubbly atmosphere around her. But she had a spoiled princess attitude, saying stuff like the world is hers and they should know how to treat a princess. She was very bossy; she also had a fetish for leeks and knowing this the boy made the world first leek ice-cream and gave it to her. That's how they met and how their relationship started and now, they could be seen sitting together at the school cafeteria, feeding leek ice-cream to each other.

Then, there were the two blonds (by the way, they are not related to me), their fingers entwined as they sat side by side, talking about random stuff and laughing about it. If one looked closer, they would see the boy looking at his female companion with the uttermost adoration and love in his eyes and the girl could be seen giving him the same loving look. They looked freakishly alike but aren't related at all. The girl used to be insecure and introverted, she was quite antisocial, but of course that was before she met him and the band. It was like he suddenly appeared in her life, pulled her out of her shell and taught her how fun the world could really be. They spend every moment together and eventually confessed to each other, since then nobody had ever seen them apart for long, they were neighbors too, so they were rarely seen without the other, except maybe when they are at home and go to the restroom. But sometimes they'd wait for each other on the other side of the door that separates them. They were both separately asked once about this peculiar behavior of theirs, on the only time they were not together, that was when the girl was in the restroom. The girl was asked by a girl with short green hair with goggles on them, while the boy was asked by a boy with the same green hair and goggles. Their answer was the same, it was quick and without any hesitation at all. After the question was answered the girl walked out and was greeted by her favourite blond and walk towards their next class, hand in hand. Their answer was short and simple, but it held a deep meaning to it, they were not questioned about their strange behavior after that, they all understand the lengths of their love, it was quite admirable. "_I feel incomplete without him/her by my side_"

Lunch break was over in a few minutes ago, and now everyone is seated in their own seat. A few moments before the teacher comes in to teach the class and our blonde friend had already spotted another couple. A guy with spiky orange hair with azure-tinted glasses, delicately holding the waist of a shy pink haired girl. The guy was once a playboy and not to mention a flirt and the girl always thought that everything bad that happened was her fault, thus apologizing every moment she could, she was also very shy. They first got together because of a bet, but soon the boy found himself falling for her, he subconsciously stopped being a playboy but when the thing about the bet got out, she was heartbroken and seeing her hurt and cry tore his heart apart. Every time he saw her looked at him with sad and hateful eyes, his heart would cracked a little. Then after a month, he decided that it was enough and rush towards her house, then when he met her, he poured all his love, sadness, regret and grief of losing her to the things he said, he apologized for the bet and confessed all the feelings he slowly felt for her. Then, the moment the word "_I forgive you_" escaped her lips, he hugged her tight, and he wasn't planning on letting go anytime soon because he felt that if he let go, again, he would lose her forever. He was so happy they got back together that the next day he couldn't stop talking about it; he had a smile plastered on his face for the whole day. Even the teachers were creep out by his sudden change in personality. It was funny how the school playboy turned into a lovesick guy, but what can he do about it, he was just hopelessly in love with her.

Then there was the ever so faithful 'servant' quietly observing his 'mistress' from afar. A few months ago, that would have been unbelievable because the boy wasn't one to serve people, he was a guy that acts like he owns everything and thinks that everyone should bow down to him. He had many fan girls and his spiky blond hair and his scar near his right eye make girls more drawn to him. But among all those girls, the one that caught his eyes was the girl with short light blue hair up to her neck, it wasn't her appearance that caught his interest, it was because she was too quiet for her own good, at least that's what he says. The girl was stubborn so he wanted to prove her that he could get anything he ever wanted by trying to make her fall for him then let her do whatever he wishes. It wasn't long before he found out that he was the one falling and the one who do whatever she says. He doesn't know the thing that made him fall for her, he just did. He would find himself getting jealous every time she acts all chummy with another guy and feel his heart cracked a little every time she's angry at him. And when he finally confessed his feelings for her, he couldn't help but be afraid of rejection, but to his relief she smiles a heartwarming smile, a smile full of love that melted his heart. That was the first time he ever saw her smile like that, and he was glad, no super happy when she agreed to be his girlfriend. He decided that he wanted to keep her smiling, make her happy as much as he can, and she also wanted to keep smiling for him. She herself doesn't know why she fell for him nor does she know when, she just felt like she needed him near her and the day he confessed was like a dream come true for her. Till today, he still does everything he can to make her smile because the smile that graced her lips is the ones that he cherished the most.

Then there was the class drinking couple, sure they both are underage and stuff but as long as they are happily drinking together, they don't care. Amazingly, their relationship started due to a drinking contest where the guy beat the undefeatable drinking mistress. They started to have more and more meetings and drinking competitions always follows their meeting, and not long after that they just got together. And fortunately for the alcoholic brunette, she finally found her dream gut, a guy who will be able to keep up with her drinking without passing out.

After a few more classes, school finally ended. And as our female blond protagonist was walking on the school grounds, a voice called out to her, a voice she had been waiting all day to hear. The owner of the voice was a guy with pink hair, or salmon as he calls it, he was grinning and happily hugged the blond, wrapping his arms around her waist, mumbling apologies for not being there with her for the whole day. Yes, this was her boyfriend, a dense one at that. He took two years to figure out that he loved her and two more months to realize that he needed to confess to her for her to belong to him. Of course the answer was an immediate yes. Sure he is idiotic, childish, destructive, not that smart, a pyromaniac - not that he would actually burn stuff…important stuff anyway, and don't forget about dense, he was the total opposite of what she wanted for a boyfriend, but what can she do. Just like her and everyone else, he has flaws too. He wasn't perfect and if she was searching for a perfect guy she knew that she would never find one, and besides she was certain that if he wasn't a guy with all those flaws she won't have fallen for him. She changed him to become a guy who no one ever guessed he could ever be, the loving boyfriend he is now, and very understanding too. There was an obvious change in the way he started treating his girlfriend and his friends. He became wiser in the field of love, given the fact that he's very protective of her and caring too, treating her as if she was glass. The most noticeable habit of his that makes her certain that he loves her is the way that he sent a death glare towards every guy that dared to talked or looked at her in the wrong way, the way he would hold her closer to him whenever they talked to their male friends, the way he would hold her hand every chance he got and the expression of pure guilt and sadness whenever he did something to upset her or whenever he couldn't be by her side like today. She knows that he loves her just as much as she loves him, maybe even more with the way he constantly behaves. And nothing is gonna change that between them.

After a few more moments of hugging her, he reluctantly lets her go but grabs he hand, intertwining their fingers and went home together, hand in hand, never wanting to let go.

'_Love can change a person the way a parent can change a baby – awkwardly, and often with a great deal of mess' - Lemony Snicket_

**A/N:** If you can't guessed, the couples I used here are:- (According to paragraph)

1. Gajeel X Levy  
2. Jellal X Erza  
3. Laxux X Mira  
4. Elfman X Evergreen  
5. Gray X Juvia  
6. Romeo X Wendy  
7. Kaito X Miku (Vocaloid)  
8. Rin X Len (Vocaloid)  
9. Loke X Aries  
10. Sting X Yukino  
11. Bacchus X Cana  
12. Natsu X Lucy

I'm sure it wasn't hard for true Fairy Tail fans to know whose who (except for the Vocaloid couple)

R&R (whatever this means)


End file.
